Truth
by Victoria Hunter
Summary: Naruto returns from her 3 year training trip, only its been 5 years, Naru has the fear of being touched, is a little bit more than blood thirsty, has a fiance who is the Kyuubi and Sasuke's returned and wants her all to himself... Wait what! What the hell happened while she was away! Read to find out :) FemNaruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth…**

**Chapter 1 – Returning **

**Naruto and Konoha 12 will be 18 and Kurama and Team Guy will be 19.**

Jiraiya sighed as his pupil and her partner reached the Konoha gates, Tsunade was going to kill him. The 3 year training trip had turned into almost a 5 year escapade, making his pupil 18 and her partner… Well that was another story.

The guard at the gate bowed to the Toad Sannin but looked suspiciously at the two cloaked figures before him. Jiraiya coughed and muttered something about picking the two up on his way home and that they would cause no harm.

As they walked towards the Hokage Tower, the slightly more chested figure giggled and the taller one snorted. Jiraiya looked at them incredulously, they motioned towards the Hokage Mountain and Jiraiya began to laugh hysterically.

There was Tsunade Senju's face carved into the face of the mountain, her expression was slightly drunken, angry and bored. The architects had got it spot on, they even included a tick mark on her forehead. Oh boy, he was going to milk the humour.

Jiraiya looked nervously at his apprentice who grinned in reply, she knew this would undoubtedly be blamed on him. On his best behaviour, Jiraiya did something he had never done before, knocked on his old teammates door before entering.

He heard an irritated 'Come in' so he slowly opened the door and peeped his head around 'Hello, Tsunade-Hime, I know we're a little late but-' Suddenly a sake bottle was violently thrown at his head, he only just managed to duck in time.

'Where the hell have you been?!' Tsunade screeched 'If anything has happened to my Naru-chan, you know I'll bloody skin you alive!' Another head popped around the doorway 'Baa-chan, I'm fine!' Naruto exclaimed 'In fact I have a perfectly good explanation for this.'

As she had be standing, shaking with anger, Tsunade sat down with a thump 'Well then, you have some explaining to do missus'. Appearing in front of Tsunade for the first time in 5 years, Naruto Uzumaki stood before her Hokage, her hood down.

The loose cloak slipped from her shoulders and onto the floor before disappearing into thin air, most probably into a seal somewhere. Tsunade drunk in her Goddaughter's adult looks with envy and pride.

Messy gold locks flowed to her shoulder blades, the only oddity was there were blood red streaks running through her hair 'Sorry' she said sheepishly 'I guess I forgot to wash my hair from dinner last night' As Naruto said this, she noted Jiraiya grimace but quickly compose himself.

Her complexion was still a light tan and her facial features weren't that much different to that when she had left, her wide eyes were now purple, a mix of blue and red, her whisker marks thicker, plumper and fuller lips, higher cheekbones and no more baby fat on her cheeks. Overall, from her neck upwards was a gorgeous face framed by dirty blonde bangs.

Her torso and lower body however, were something to be proud of… Perky D cup breasts held down by bandages, a muscled but toned and lean body, small waist, a perfect round butt and firm thighs. Now Tsunade was no pervert but she couldn't help but gawk at the young girl's fitness level.

Her training had to be vigorous to achieve such a perfect and well-toned body. Tsunade reached out to hug Naru, to which Naruto replied by tensing and a whimper escaping her lips. Jiraiya put a hand on Naruto's back and began to rub in soothing circles as she shook slightly.

After Naru had calmed down to deep breathing, Jiraiya spoke 'I guess I should have explained beforehand, Naruto has Haphephobia, fear of being touched. Although she has become accustomed to being touched by myself and other frequent acquaintances. It's only because it's been 5 years, Tsunade-Hime' Jiraiya comforted.

Naruto shivered 'I'm sorry Baa-chan, but I will explain later…' the fearful girl smiled shakily. Tsunade nodded, accepting that her goddaughter would come to her in time. Tsunade was still worried about what had caused the phobia though.

Regaining her composure, she motioned for the two to sit but Naruto remained standing as a light blush dusting her cheeks. 'Erm…' she struggled for words so Jiraiya came hurriedly to her rescue.

He coughed 'Actually, we have another companion standing outside the door.' As he said this a redheaded man poked his hair around the corner 'Er hi!' the man said unsurely. 'And who are you?' Tsunade asked suspiciously. 'Well, I, er, you see-' he was cut off by Naruto blurting 'He's my fiancé!' she blurted, instantly covering her mouth after.

'What!?' Tsunade cried 'But how?!' Naruto, expecting this reaction, calmly walked over to her fiancé and tugged him to sit with her in front of the Hokage's desk, leaving Jiraiya to stand. 'Let me start from the beginning baa-chan…'

_Flashback_

_A 13 year old Naruto was about a mile from the Konoha gates with Jiraiya, her mentor, when she looked up at him and shifted uncomfortably 'Erm Ero-Sennin?' 'Yeah, Kiddo?' He replied gruffly. 'Well er-' 'Spit it out, Brat!' 'Well… ItalktoKyuubiallthetimeandhe wantstocomeoutnow! She said extremely fast._

'_Er Brat, can you repeat that please… Slowly!' Jiraiya said to his flustered apprentice. 'Okay, I've been talking to Kyuubi-' 'Wait, you've been doing what!?' 'Get over it Ero-Sennin, he's been keeping me company since I found out about him…' 'Why didn't you tell me?'_

''_Cause I knew you'd freak out, duh! Anyway, Kurama-kun says I should let him out so he can teach me some cool jutsus, please…' Naruto's eyes widened and went all glossy. 'Oh, all right Naru but I want to talk to him first. Is that possible?' Jiraiya caved at the puppy dog eyes._

'_Yay! And of course that's possible, hold on tight' Naru squealed excitedly. Jiraiya felt a tug at his core, then a blinding light caused him to shut his eyes tight. When he opened them, he was in a disgusting sewer 'Where are we?' he asked Naruto._

'_This is my mind!' she said twirling around happily, like this wasn't a place filled with shadowed corners and clouded water. Jiraiya was pretty sure he heard the scuttling of tiny feet too. Rushing off down one of the many corridors, Jiraiya followed the skipping girl._

_Jiraiya then realised that her mind was the reflection of her true feelings, it was ironic really. That a girl so cheerful and happy-go-lucky could have such a sad and slightly insane mind. It was from all the cruelty she received, he supposed. He was surprised to what extent her awful life had affected her, not that he could blame her. It was amazing she wasn't completely insane._

_They came to a large room with a cage filled with darkness. 'Naru?' A young man's voice drawled sleepily, it had to be Kyuubi. Jiraiya was surprised when a 6 ft. man with blood red hair stepped out of the shadows. __'Kura-kun!' Naruto smiled and ran to her prisoner._

_Jiraiya was a little unnerved at being in the presence of the strongest of all bijuu, wait no scratch that, he was pissing his pants. 'Jiraiya of the Sannin-' Kurama, the Kyuubi addressed him '-You smell of fear…' Jiraiya bristled then._

'_Ahh, I have angered you, Jiraiya' Kurama smirked 'Kurama!' Naru warned 'Alright Naru-chan' Kyuubi said affectionately. Jiraiya wondered how she could speak to such a high being with authority, he supposed he could try it as well. _

'_Kyuubi, I have-' 'Kyuubi' interrupted him 'My name is Kurama' 'Fine… Kurama, Naruto has informed me that you have offered her a deal of some sorts and I would like to know all the specifics before she makes her final decision'._

_Kurama sighed and told Jiraiya how that he would, if let out permanently, would train Naruto and help her in anyway possible. This also had some serious effect on himself and Naruto as she would have some physical changes and would hold half of his power._

_Kurama, himself, would lose half of his power, lose his immortality (He would become 1 year older than Naruto) and give up his title as the king of all bijuu and pass it on to his younger brother. He assured Jiraiya that his younger brother, Zurui was not stupid enough to wreak havoc on the human world._

_Both Naruto and Kurama would have fast paced healing abilities and other immunities such as resistance to poisons, illness and disease. Another gain would be that Akatsuki could never complete their quest to control the Juubi as Zurui was the new nine tails and would stay in the demon world indefinitely._

_Kurama also explained that he attacked Konoha unwillingly as he had been peacefully living in Konoha's forest until Madara used his sharingan to control him. He was remorseful until he discovered what people did to Naruto at a young age._

'_Can I get all that in writing?' Jiraiya asked jokingly 'Of course' Kurama laughed 'Hey, guys! I'm kinda bored over here!' Naruto cried desperately. The two chuckled and Kurama walked over to Naru, stroking her hair. _

'_Now, I'm not going to lie Naru, this is going to really hurt us both' Kurama sighed. 'Eheheh, I can deal with it! She brushed his warning off and Kurama gave her a long hard stare. 'Oh alright, I'm pretty scared but we'll get through it together, right?'_

_If her adoring eyes and his soft smile were anything to go by, Jiraiya would have said they were made for each other. 'Of course Naru-chan, we'll get through this together' he replied and with that, Naruto scrambled towards the seal and scribbled another seal over the top of the seal._

_She then proceeded to forcibly rip the seal of the cage and Jiraiya felt the now familiar tug, only stronger. He was being pushed from her mind. When the light had faded, Jiraiya saw Naruto lying on the ground, writhing in pain. It looked like she was having a fit but she also had her stomach exposed and the seal was baring a red glow._

_For many days Jiraiya nursed Naru's fevers and chills while she screamed in pain and he had just begun to wonder if she was going to make it when the seal stopped glowing and disappeared altogether. Next to Naruto's still but sweaty body appeared Kurama looking slightly dishevelled._

'_I'm free!' He laughed darkly and the skies began to blacken. Jiraiya stumbled back and looked at Kurama in fear. 'Awww, I'm just messing with ya, Jiraiya!'. The skies returned to their usual blue and Jiraiya sighed but then glared at the Fox-like man._

_Kurama laughed at Jiraiya when suddenly Naruto began to stir 'Uuuh uhhhhh…' she mumbled sleepily. Kurama then doubled over in pain and began to shrink until he was just a head taller than his ex- jailer. When the Kitsune had recovered it was Jiraiya's turn to laugh._

_The man turned boy had no idea that this would happen and was quite shocked. Naruto was now sitting up and when she saw Kurama she burst out laughing. 'Yeah, yeah, Naru. I had no idea…' Kurama grumbled._

_She blushed lightly 'I think you look quite cute actually…' Kurama blushed as well, curse these teenage hormones. 'Hehehe…' Jiraiya giggled perversely. 'Don't you dare get any ideas, Ero-Sennin!' Naruto growled._

_Over the years, with the training of Jiraiya and Kurama, Naruto became fitter, stronger, faster, mastered nature manipulation and soon enough had a huge range of jutsus. Kurama and Jiraiya even learnt a new trick or two. _

_And with all of this, Kurama and Naruto's relationship grew and so did the amount of times Naruto had to beat Jiraiya up for using them in his new books. Kurama's mind became in tune with his new body age and the two teens enjoyed constantly pranking the 'super' pervert._

_End Flashback _

Tsunade sat agape and took a LARGE glug of sake. 'That still doesn't explain why you spent two extra years away from the village!' she exclaimed. It was Kurama who replied 'Well, some of our jutsus are a little too… Extreme for the village's space'

Tsunade nodded suspiciously but didn't press 'Well, I'm just glad you're back, Naru! Although there is one thing, we have managed get Sasuke Uchiha back' She said the name with distaste and waited for a reaction that never came.

'So?' Naruto asked, genuinely confused. Tsunade was shocked, she was expected tears of joy and relief or angry rants but nothing, that was odd. Naru smiled softly at the woman's confusion 'Baa-chan, maybe he was my best friend once upon a time but I'm older now and have come to realise that he was just not worth my time'.

Tsunade stared at Naruto in awe, that kind of emotional detachment was very difficult and she was worried about her god-daughter. Even so, she despised the Uchiha and Naruto not acknowledging him as anything more than a teammate was hysterically funny.

She knew for a fact that the Uchiha had developed feelings for Naru but her no way in hell returning them was going to irritate him to no end. Sadly, the council were allowing him to choose a female to impregnate, and she knew just who he would choose…

Tsunade would deal with that later though as Naruto was forcing a bittersweet grin 'He punched a hole in my heart, Baa-chan… Literally!' She was obviously referring to their battle at Valley's End.

Tsunade decided that that was enough sadness for one day and spoke cheerily to Naruto 'Why don't I gather all you friends and precious people and you can tell them about your _fiancé' _Tsunade smirked when Naru blushed, nodding and latched onto Kurama's arm.

Within minutes every person who Naruto cherished was standing outside the Hokage's door, wondering what 'emergency' needed them all immediately. Tsunade leaned into Naruto and whispered 'Oh, by the way, the law about Kyuubi was lifted, they all know…'

Naru gawked and shrunk into Kurama, who instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Tsunade took a deep breath, looked to Jiraiya, who nodded and shouted to the crowd outside 'Come In!'. Which they did…

Naruto stared and a room full of people stared back. 'N-naruto?' A voice broke the silence 'Naruto! Where have you been?' A pink haired woman cried, rushed towards the girl, who in return muffled a scream and wrapped her around herself protectively.

Stopping just inches from Naru, Sakura reached out and held the girl's hand. Sakura was a medic and could easily tell that Naruto had Haphephobia. Smiling warmly Sakura settled for a gently squeeze to the hand she was holding.

Naru was thankful that Sakura understood her condition and squeezed her friend's hand in return. Sakura ushered Naruto out of the room, followed by Kurama, who was only now being noticed.

Tsunade explained that Naruto would warm back up to them all in time but for now they should help her get over her phobia. In turn, to prevent an emotional overload to Naru, everyone came to see her one at a time with little to no contact.

The only memorable meetings were Iruka, who broke down at seeing his 'daughter' all grown up and Sasuke who grunted and glared at Kurama who stood by his fiancé's side the whole time.

After a good half an hour or so Naruto now stood in front of her precious people knowing many new things. Ino and Temari were fighting over Shikamaru, while Chouji was too shy to ask Ino out. Sakura still liked Sasuke, and Lee still liked Sakura…

Tenten and Neji were dating, Neji was soon to propose though. Shino was married to another clan member and Kiba and Hinata were engaged. Kakashi was married to Anko, who was expecting and Iruka had hooked up with Ayame from the Ramen stand.

'Phew' A gush of air rushed from Naru's mouth, as she grinned, showing her sharp canines that were more like fangs. She realised that none of her friends resented her for the Kyuubi, so she was confident they would accept Kurama too.

'Erm, well… I have been indulged, generously, into the affairs of all you guys, so I will let you know about mine." She noted Sasuke was smirking smugly, like he had won a prize or something. Quite frankly, it disturbed her.

'I am engaged!' There were gasps and squeals, mainly from the female population… and Iruka. Sasuke was scowling angrily, she was well aware by now that he liked her. She wasn't stupid, oh of course not. Well, only sometimes.

'So who's the lucky guy, Naru?' Ino screeched from where she stood, clinging to Shika. Before Naruto could answer, everyone had turned to stare at Kurama, who squeezed Naruto's waist. He was completely unsure of how to proceed.

Luckily Naruto had a plan 'Well you guys all know about the Kyuubi, right?' Everyone nodded sadly, expressing their knowledge of her attacks 'Well, you'll be pleased to know I am no longer a Jinchuriki!'

No one said anything nor did they move and Naruto began to wonder if she had sprung it on them too soon. Suddenly, as if a trance had been broken there were shouts of 'What?!'. Naru sighed in relief when everyone showed their confusion.

'Well, my tenant has been released and is no danger at all. In fact he is no longer the King of the Bijuu as he passed his title to his younger brother. And no he did not bribe me, I trusted… trust him, implicitly.'

'How can you be so sure?' Kakashi asked. 'Why don't you ask him yourself, Kakashi?' Naru spoke firmly and in all seriousness, Kurama stepped forward 'I am the former Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine tailed Demon) and Naru-Chan's fiancé'.

There was a shocked silence and then claps and cheers, except from Sasuke of course. Naruto began to cry tears of relief, even though she had put up a front of bravado, she didn't know what she would have done if they had of rejected her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth…**

**Chapter 2 - Confrontations **

After a few questions later and Naru was just about ready to hit the hay. Soon everyone was leaving, but only after she had made lots of promises to meet up soon – especially to Iruka. Eventually, only Sasuke and Sakura were left behind out of all the people called to see Naru and while one looked concerned, the other looked angry.

Sakura, with an anxious expression, stepped forward to talk to Naru but Sasuke lunged forward, roughly shoving her out of the way. Tears formed in Sakura's eyes because even if she didn't exactly love him anymore, Sasuke was still her teammate and he had no respect for her what so ever.

Naru glared at Sasuke for pushing Sakura, who merely dismissed her scowl and stalked forward until his face within a few inches of Naru's. Kurama tightened his hold around Naru's waist but otherwise held back his outrage at the Uchiha being so close to his fiancé.

Sasuke licked his lips lecherously, eyes full of lust, and grabbed Naru's chin in a tight hold "I will have your mind, _your body_ and your soul. You will be mine; an Uchiha always gets what he wants!" Naru flinched away at his touch but snarled at him, showing off her sharpened fangs.

"I'm not afraid of you my pet, the council will soon give you too me and rid the world of this ugly mutt!" Kurama, finally snapping, lashed out at Sasuke. His elongated fingernails clawing at Sasuke's pale skin, leaving long lines of raw red and small trails of crimson elixir.

Sasuke howled in pain before Jiraiya wrestled him out of the former bijuu's grip and threw him out the room. Naru rushed to hew fiancé, asking him if he was hurt. Kurama's cocky reply was however "The Uchiha? Ha, as if he could lay a finger on me!".

Everyone in the room laughed before they lapsed into a comfortable silence, only to be broken by Naru's slow and unsure voice "What was he on about when he said about the council giving me to him?" Everyone knew she was talking about Sasuke's exclamation just a few moments before.

Tsunade groaned "I had hoped to Kami that one, I could keep this from you and two, that he would not choose you, Naru…" Naru glared at the woman she had come to think of as a sort of mother figure "What did you hope I would not find out about and be chosen for!?"

Falling heavily into her seat, Tsunade sighed and motioned for Jiraiya, Naru, Kurama and Sakura to sit "You can stay for this Sakura, if that is alright with you Naru?" Naru nodded carefully, glancing at Sakura out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, the council has given Sasuke the _privilege _of being able to choose a woman to impregnate and even marry if he wants to, so that he can rebuild the Uchiha Clan…" Tsunade said gently. This enraged, not only Naru and Kurama but also Sakura and Jiraiya.

"And I suppose that twat has chosen me to be his _bride_!" Naru growled furiously "Well that's just not going to happen! Can't you do something, grandma?" With the serious of the situation, Tsunade ignored the garb at her age and shook her head.

"The civilian council suggested it and the whole lot of them voted for! So did a lot of other bloody Uchiha supporters but quite a few of the clan heads of your friends families voted against. Even so, that just wasn't enough with my _advisers _voting for as well" Tsunade grumbled.

"That's ridiculous!" Kurama cried "The civilian council should have no control over a shinobi's rights, no offense Lady Hokage but why on earth do you allow this!?" Tsunade rubbed her forehead, partially annoyed "Sarutobi, the third Hokage, was too soft-hearted in the end and gave the council and his advisers far too much power, power that I can't seem to rip from their manipulative grasps"

"I bet that stuck-up coward got off scot free for becoming a traitor as well then, Tsunade?" Jiraiya looked accusingly at his ex-teammate but it was Sakura who answered his question "He did, Master Jiraiya. He was back on Team Kakashi within a week."

Naru looked a little intrigued "Who is on Team Kakashi anyway? Will I be re-joining you guys, Sakura?" Sakura shrugged and looked towards Tsunade in question. "I suppose but first why don't you show what you've learnt in the past 5 years?"

"How about I show that later, 'cause we kinda just got here" Naru suggested nonchalantly "Hey, I just had an idea! Kura-kun is my fiancé so we could get married really quickly, then Sasuke wouldn't be able get his hands on me at all"

Sakura looked happy and smiled half shyly and half slyly at Naru "That's a great idea, although I don't think the council's going to like it much. Could I help plan the wedding, Naru?" Naru laughed "Of course you can Sakura, you're my best friend!"

Visibly brightening at this, Sakura leaned forward to hug Naru before remembering that the girl was afraid of being touched. Seeing Sakura lean forward then hesitate, Naru tentatively reached out to hug her "Don't worry Sakura, I think I'll be okay".

Kurama smiled slightly at this, she was already confronting her phobia. As the two girls hugged cautiously he remembered just how Naru got that fear in the first place, it was not a pleasant memory…

_Flashback_

_Naru wandered down the road, daydreaming as she made her way to Kumogakure's grocery. Suddenly, she felt a hand wrap around her waist and another cover her mouth. She was pulled into a shadowed alleyway. _

_As she was slightly disoriented and still in shock, Naru didn't manage to fight of the gag that was placed over her mouth, nor the handcuffs placed on her wrists. Only whether clothes were gripped and pulled at roughly did Naru begin to understand what was about to happen._

_Immediately she began to struggle and scream, not that these things did any good because of the man's vice-like grip and the gag around her mouth. Naru tried to reach out to her chakra but found that she couldn't, the handcuffs were apparently blocking her chakra flow._

_Knowing neither Jiraiya nor Kurama would come looking for her for a while as she was supposed to be at the shops, Naru reluctantly stilled – giving into her fate. The man, who had a deep voice that she didn't recognise, chuckled darkly "Accepted it have you, my pretty little thing?"_

_Naru began to cry silently, she was only 15 and didn't want this! The man tugged cruelly at her tank top and shorts, then at her undergarments. Naru didn't beg for him to stop; only cried for the innocence that she lost in the half hour she spent in the shaded alley._

_The man left her lying on ground, feeling used and dirty. She shakily put her clothing on and staggered back to the rented flat that Jiraiya had rented for them, where she was met by Kurama who instantly ran her a bath and comforted her distress._

_Flashback End_

It had taken Naru months to overcome her fear of just leaving the house and even longer to convince her that she wasn't useless. She felt that if she couldn't even protect herself form a measly civilian then as a ninja, she was pathetic.

Kurama sighed, even if he and Jiraiya had managed to make her believe she wasn't worthless, Naru was still left with the awful memory and a terrible fear of being touched by someone unknown.

He felt as if he'd failed her, he was supposed to protect her but now the only contact she didn't mind was if she was in combat. The sexual contact between him and his fiancé was limited but not out of the question completely.

He was brought back to the present by Sakura making excited noises and when he turned to look at them, he saw Naru blushing cutely. He reached over and grasped her hand "Do I get any say in what happens in this wedding?" he asked, only half joking.

Naru opened her mouth to say something but snapped it closed when Sakura answered for her "No! We'll do everything Kurama, don't you worry about a thing" The strange glint in her eye made Kurama feel as though he probably shouldn't argue with her. He didn't.

Tsunade coughed, bringing their attention back to her "I don't want to be a downer but the council will probably have something to say about the wedding, and probably not a congratulations, especially when they hear about Kurama being the former 9-tails – most probably from Sasuke.

"We'll deal with them when the time comes Grandma… When are we going to have the wedding then? Today is the 16th March, how about exactly a month from now?" Naru asked "Perfect!" Sakura praised "Now we just need to prepare, first by getting that red stuff out of your hair – Is that blood Naru!?"

Naru looked sheepish "Er well, last night's dinner wasn't going down without a fight so things got a little messy…" Jiraiya snorted and sarcastically mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Just a little!?"

Naru glared at the pervert before turning back to Sakura "Kurama and I are part demon Sakura, so out diets are a little bit on the extreme side compared to yours" Sakura looked surprised but nodded after a bit.

"When Kurama and I separated we each took a half of his power, leaving us half demons. There's little difference from before apart from a few demonic jutsus." Naru explained and then stood up "Well, we've been here long enough and I'm tired so I'm gunna retire for the night"

"Oh wait, one more thing Naru!" Tsunade said "I have to tell you about your parents, I think you have the right to know about them" Naru laughed "Oh, Minato and Kushina? Jiraiya already told me about them but I had my suspicions about my dad anyway!"

Tsunade looked surprised and glared a little at Jiraiya for not notifying her that Naru knew "I mean I'd have to be blind _and_ stupid not notice the resemblances between the 4th Hokage and I. That's why I always admired him; because we looked so much alike I thought I could be just like him! Naru smiled.

"Oh, well, in that case I'll just give you the key to their private estate and you can stay there, okay?" Tsunade grinned and Naru beamed happily at the chance to live where her parents had, for her it was a way to be closer to them – even in death.

Tsunade handed over the keys and the three youngest of the member in the room made for the door, closely followed by Jiraiya who was giggling with his cheeks stained red, obviously thinking about heading over to the hot springs.

Sakura faced Naru and said quietly but firmly "Naru, I want to know how you got haphephobia so I can help you and understand…" Naru saw only concern and care on her face and not any hints of prying or being nosy, so she told her.

As Naru began her story to Sakura, Kurama dropped back to Jiraiya so he could let the girls talk alone, plus he didn't want to be around when the tears came and Sakura's temper followed. True to his words this is exactly what happened.

"Calm down Sakura!" Naru cried as said girl stormed about ranting on poor Naru's behalf. Sakura did calm down… after a bit and they soon came to the place where the three would separate, Jiraiya having long ago slinked off to the hot springs.

Sakura called out to her as they parted ways "Don't forget to pop over soon Naru, so we can discuss the wedding!" Suddenly, Naru wasn't so sure that letting Sakura help plan her wedding was such a good idea. God forbid if her dress turned out the same colour as her best friend's hair.

Maybe she should recruit some more neutral coloured people, like Hinata! She would be able to create a nice colour scheme, one that hopefully wouldn't consist of pink and would have some orange in it. Ino could help with flower arrangements and Tenten could make sure that the 2 most girly females didn't go too over the top.

Yes, that was a good plan! She'd visit the girls tomorrow and then maybe get Kurama a bit more acquainted with her other male friends, so that he could have a bachelor party. Maybe… but not until she'd had a nice long bath and then settled down for a long slumber next to the one she loved.

When they arrived at the Namikaze estate, it was a medium-sized, three-story house relatively close to the Forest of Death, the two grinned at that – Dinner was served… The house was mainly cream with a dark brown roof, door and window panes and had ivy climbing across the walls.

It was perfect for them and even had a large training ground and garden out back, not that they would need them because of the Forest of Death being so close – ready to be used. The inside was done-up nicely, the ideal family home – Naru sniffled a bit at that, it was what her mum and dad had prepared for when she was a baby.

When you went in the front door there was a short hall with a grand staircase that led up or down and then a large living room that had a door to the kitchen within it. On the other side of the living room was another door with led to a dining room. There was also a laundry room and a spare toilet on that floor.

Upstairs was the master bedroom along with 5 spare, which each had an en-suite bathroom. Apart from that the only other room upstairs was the library which was generously decked out with all sorts of book and scrolls about general stuff as well Uzumaki and Namikaze things.

Downstairs was a sizable indoor training ground, a music/arts/dance room and a weapons room with every kind of weapon you've ever seen. Once the two new inhabitants had scoped out the place they located the kitchen only to find it stocked with food that had somehow been preserved.

Naru rustled up a light dinner for herself and Kurama before yawning and deciding to hit the hay. They made their way upstairs and while Kurama got ready for bed, Naru had a quick shower to washed away the blood, dirt and grime before getting ready herself.

She snuggled into Kurama's bare chest and mumbled a sleepy goodnight. She really should have unpacked, oh well, she'd do it in the morning…


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth…**

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I am not very good at keeping up to date with things, as you can probably see with my other stories but still I hope to at least continue this particular story well into its plot!**

**Chapter 3 – Wedding Plans**

Naru awoke, not to sun beams streaming through her shutters, but to a pair of arms wrapped around her waist – That may have something to do with the fact that it was 5 am in the morning. As she wiped the sleep from her eyes, said arms tightened and a groan came from the person attached to them.

She chuckled and kissed the lips tantalizingly close to her own before slipping out from under the covers into the cool air surrounding the bed. "Come on" she said to Kurama, who was still snuggled deep beneath the covers "I'm hungry!"

When no movement was made she leaned in closer to her fiancé and whispered conspiratorially "I heard the forest of death does a very nice deer special Kura-kun" At that Kurama sprung from the bed but then yelped when he was hit by the chilly air once he was out from under the covers.

"Gah, Naru! That was mean" he pouted and Naru laugh before slipping out of room and into their en-suite to shower and dress. By the time she came out Kurama was already dressed, apparently deciding to skip showering.

They made their way out of the house and down to the path towards the Forest of Death. They jumped the fence surrounding the forest and proceeded to sniff out the area for any yummy-smelling food.

After just a few minutes Kurama located his favourite delicacy, deer, and bounded off to slaughter it whilst Naru continued her search for her particular taste of the morning, wild pig or boar. Eventually, she discovered one snuffling for food close to a lake.

She crept silently closer to it and bared her fangs hungrily. Waiting for the right moment, she pounced on all fours at the still unaware boar. At the last second it was made aware of her presence but it was already too late.

Her elongated nails clawed at its flesh, ripping and tearing until all that was left was a bloody mess. Kurama, having heard the boar's squealing, appeared from behind some trees – licking fresh blood from his lips.

"Can't you be less messy with your food; didn't someone ever tell you not to play with your breakfast, or any meal for that matter?" he drawled sarcastically. "Hypocrite…" she retorted, motioning to his crimson-stained hands.

Kurama just shrugged, allowing his fiancée to return to her meal. Soon enough, they had exited the forest and Naru began to drag Kurama to the centre of Konoha so that she could dump him on the other guys while she went to see the girls.

First she went to Kiba because he would be the most likely person to get along with Kurama as they were both relatively feral. She knocked on the Inuzuka Estate's main door and waited for someone to answer her call.

A few seconds passed before Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's sister, opened the door. She looked at Naru and because of her age assumed that the two were there to see Kiba. "Kiba!" She shouted into the house "Your little friends are here"

She smiled at Naru and Kurama as they waited for Kiba's heavy footsteps to get closer. "Oh, hey, Naru," he said, replacing his sister's place in the doorway "What you here for?"

Naru smiled sheepishly "Well, I was kinda wondering if I could leave Kurama with you, one so that he could get to know you and some of the other guys and two because I have to go discuss wedding plans with the girls"

Kiba nodded, then turned to Kurama with a sympathetic expression "Great Kami man, you're so lucky that she decided to dump you here cause I tell ya mate, wedding planning is not fun to be around, especially if it involves girls, I should know what with my sis getting hitched just last year and planning my own wedding with Hinata"

Naru huffed and glared at her childhood friend "Er no offence Naru" Kiba admonished but Naru just stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, I'll go call up Shino, Shikamaru – who'll bring Chouji – and Neji – who'll bring Lee and Sai – so come on in mate!"

Kiba grabbed Kurama who quickly planted a peck on Naru's lips with a call of "Have fun!" before the door was slammed in her face. She just shrugged uncaringly and left in the direction of Sakura's house.

Sakura's house was a cosy, two-bedroom cottage-like place as it was just her living in it. The outside walls were a faded peach colour and the roof was a shiny black that glinted in the bright sunlight.

Naru rang the doorbell and heard Sakura's call, from somewhere in the house, of "Coming, hold on!" Footsteps loudened at Sakura neared the door, soon they stopped and Sakura's pink hair and then her face appeared from around the door.

"Oh! Hey Naru, need help with the wedding plans eh?" Her full body emerged from inside the house and she grinned cheekily at her best friend who stood there nodding, a little embarrassed, in answer to her question.

"Well, come on! Let's go pick up Tenten and Ino so that we can all plan at Hinata's place" Sakura promptly decided to grab Naru and drag her all across Konoha to Hinata's house, stopping only momentarily to pick up the other two.

Hinata had moved into a smaller, but still quite large, compound than the Hyuuga Clan's one. One that she and Kiba planned to move into once they married in a few months.

Hinata welcomed them into her home and left them in the sitting room while she went to make a small snack and bring in some drinks. Ino grinned slyly at Sakura "We all know that Hinata will be accompanied by Kiba to the wedding and Tenten by Neji but who will you be going with, hmm?"

Sakura flipped her childhood friend off with a counter of her own "Ah, but Ino! I think the real question is, who will _you_ be going with? Will Shikamaru accompany Temari or will you, or will you go with Chouji?"

Ino spluttered for a bit before answering "Well, if you must know. I have been giving it a lot of thought and have decided that Temari can have Shika for all I care, I could not put up with his laziness day and day out!"

They all laughed and Sakura grinned "And if _you_ must know then, Sasuke is no longer on my radar – he's a bigoted prat and I can't even remember why I liked him in the first place!" The girls all cheered.

Hinata came in then, carrying a jug of lemonade, some glasses and a tray of homemade pastries "Who will you be going with then, Sakura?" her voice was light and flowing, completely different to her young, stuttering one.

Sakura looked down "I don't really know…" she said sadly and Naru wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, feeling totally at ease touching the other girl. Tenten looked at her "You know, Lee has had a crush on you all these years… You could always ask him"

Sakura smiled a little "You know, I might just do that" Hinata set the tray and drinks down "Well, you guys came over here to plan a wedding, so let's plan a wedding!" They started by assigning tasks.

"Ino you get a start on flower arrangements and décor, Hinata you go for the food and wedding cake, Tenten you find somewhere to have the actual ceremony and deal with the entertainment and Sakura you can stay with me working out the guest list and invitations. Then we can go shopping for dresses for us all!" Naru exclaimed.

"Never would have guessed you to be the girly type Naru and so organised too, not that I'm complaining; I can't wait to pick out a dress!" Ino laughed as she left to go to her flower shop to get some inspiration.

Tenten bit her lip, unsure of where to start until the perfect idea hit her – the academy, it was a special place for everyone and the courtyard with the swing that Naru had spent so much time on was a right suntrap.

"Naru" she began and the girl turned towards her in answer "How about the academy? The courtyard with swing, you remember right?" Tear's sprung to Naru's eyes as she remembered those lonely days but angrily pushed them away.

"Sure" she replied, it was actually a pretty good idea really – she'd just have to get over the fact that it brought back so many memories that she'd rather forget. Tenten noted the girl's hesitation in her answer but left it at that as Naru had agreed.

"I'll go and look into it and see what's available in the music department" Tenten assured as she stood and made to leave, intent on returning in an hour or so to get the dresses. Sakura began to speak but Hinata interrupted her shyly.

"Sorry Sakura but I just had a brainstorm, Ichiraku Ramen – the place you used to love right, Naru? – has become very successful these past few years and become a large restaurant that mainly focuses on ramen but does anything from veggie to steak" Hinata said excitedly.

Naru grinned wolfishly at the thought of ramen and steak, the veggie stuff… not so much, and answered Hinata in a rush "Yes! That's perfect Hinata, oh my god, go! Go and book it right now! Yeeeee!"

Hinata did a mental victory dance at her good idea "Great! I'll go do that then find Ino to see what the décor will be like so the cake will match" She left Sakura and Naru to get on with their currently empty guest list, ginning happily.

"Sooo, who are people who you really want to invite?" Sakura asked. "Hmm, well family kind of people like Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya and obviously all of the people we've grown up with" Sakura smiled then frowned.

"Even Sasuke?" she said quietly. Naru was quiet for a while then spoke unsurely "Well, he has been a large part of all our lives for a long time so I think we should invite him, even if he doesn't deserve it. Sakura smiled wryly, thinking of her fangirl days "Yeah, I guess he was"

In the end, the list was rather long as it included people from Konoha like the Konohamaru corps and from her travels including Inari, Tazuna, Tsunami and the Sand Siblings, with Temari being invited to be a bridesmaid.

It was decided that Jiraiya would be asked to give her away, Tsunade to be the priest, Konohamaru to be the ring bearer and Moegi to be the flower girl – Udon could deal with not being anything. They would be asked if they wanted to play their part on the invitation.

The invitation design was simple yet alluring, plain black card with orange and red swirls and white writing. In Naru's eyes it was perfect and she certain Kurama would love it too. By the time they finished this, the others were returning.

Each girl squealed and fawned over the invitation design, loving it. Hinata returned with good news, Ayame and Teuchi were delighted to cater for and hold the reception for the wedding. She had met with Ino and gone to see a cake designer as well.

Also, Iruka – who was now head of the academy – was overjoyed at the news of Naru's wedding and agreed to hold the ceremony at the academy immediately. Tenten had also managed to secure a flexible band that could play at the ceremony and even better, more entertaining music at the reception.

After seeing the invitation design and looking at the flowers in her shop, Ino was almost hysterical with ideas bubbling in her brain and instantly set to work on a catalogue of flowers and wedding décor she had brought with her.

While Ino worked on that, the others began scribbling out invitations until they finished and placed everything away with aching hands. Ino had, by this time, come up with a great décor that included the centre pieces, flower arrangements and the setting plan for the guests.

They decided that Naru could send the invitations out by her and Kurama's fox summons when she got home. They also felt there was no need for a wedding shower, they could come up with a hen party later and leave the stag party to Kurama.

They then set off to go shopping for dresses. They tried so many shops before coming to a small dress shop, finding a collection of the same dress in different colours that would be perfect for the bridesmaid dresses.

The dresses were strapless and ended at the knee . /pd_ Sakura chose fuchsia, Hinata chose lilac, Ino chose sky blue, Tenten chose sage and they reserved gold for Temari and purple for Moegi as they didn't know their sizes.

After this they went to a wedding dress shop and Naru tried on numerous dresses before she found the perfect one. The one-shouldered bodice hugged her form up until it reached her waist were it flared out in choppy chiffon waves. It was peach in colour and had a trail of diamonds reaching diagonally across the bodice. .

By the time all this was over, each and every girl was spent of their energy. They called it a day and made plans to meet up again to continue their preparations soon. Naru began to make her way over to Kiba's house to get Kurama so they could go home.

When she got there, she found the house filled with noise coming from all of the boys inside, she rapped on the door loudly in the hopes that they would hear it over their boisterous laughter. Luckily, Shikamaru had heard her knock.

"Hey" he said simply, grinning a bit before yelling out "Kurama, Naru's here!" and disappearing back inside. Kurama was at the door moments later "Time to go, love?" he asked. "If you're ready" she replied smirking and gesturing to the ever growing shouts from inside.

"I'll be right back" he said and momentarily dashed back inside only to reappear seconds later, stepping out and closing the door behind him. "Just saying goodbye" he said in reply to her confused face.

She laughed "So you had fun then?" "Yeah, I think we're all going to be great friends… Although Sai is a little weird" he said. "I wouldn't know, I've never met him. But if you liked him he can come to the wedding" Naru said.

"Cool," He said "how did it go on your side of things" "Fine" she smiled. "just fine?" he asked teasingly. "Okay, it was really fun. I got my dress by the way, and no, you can't see it!"

They talked a bit more about what each did and Naru found that Kurama wanted all of his new friends to be his groomsmen. "You're the one who has to organize them and a stag party, so whatever" she said in reply.

Back at home they spent the evening sending out summons with invitations and true to her prediction, Kurama loved the design. After dinner in the Forest of Death, they received a letter from one of Tsunade's slugs telling her that both their strengths had to be assessed tomorrow and also that the council had requested a meeting.

Naru sighed, her good mood vanished. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day to say the least. With that though she fell asleep in Kurama's welcoming arms.


End file.
